


We got this handled; part-time boys need not apply

by amaresu



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 02, Other, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was two weeks after Max came back when Original Cindy started finding her in the bathroom in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We got this handled; part-time boys need not apply

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anaraine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaraine/gifts).



It was two weeks after Max came back when Original Cindy started finding her in the bathroom in the morning. She let it go on for a week before she brought in a cup of tea, “Thought Manticore fixed your brain thingy.”

“They did,” Max grabbed the cup and took a sip before swishing it around in her mouth and spitting in the sink. “I think I've got the flu or something. I keep throwing up.”

“You keep throwing up?” She hummed in contemplation, “Only in the morning though? Original Cindy noticed that you've been avoiding that waffle stand down the street.”

“The smell's bothering me. So what?” Max pushed past her and went into her bedroom. 

“So,” Original Cindy said as she followed behind her, “If Original Cindy didn't know better she'd think you were pregnant.”

“What?” Max gave her a disgusted look as she finished getting dressed and pushed past her towards the door. “That is wack.”

She hummed again as Max slammed the door behind her. “Original Cindy may be wack boo, but you didn't deny the possibility.”

It was another week before she came home to find Max sitting on their couch clutching a piece of paper. Max didn't say anything, just passed over the sheet. She didn't understand most of it, except that it said her boo was pregnant and the timing did not work out for Logan to be the baby daddy, “So what you gonna do?”

“I don't know,” Max said with tears sliding down her face. She let Original Cindy fold her into a hug, “What am I going to tell Logan?”

“Original Cindy don't know boo,” she said. They sat on the couch in silence for several minutes while Max cried herself out. “You gonna keep the bitty bit?”

“Yes,” Max said without pausing. She sniffled some more, “How am I going to keep it?”

“We'll figure it out.” She sighed and asked the question she'd been avoiding, “Do you know who the baby daddy is?”

Max let out a groan of disgust before nodding her head, “We were breeding partners at Manticore.”

“Breeding partners?” She hadn't heard anything about breeding partners before and that seemed like something that should've been mentioned.

“We destroyed the DNA bank, they needed a way to keep Manticore going. I needed to convince them that I was towing the party line again.” Max laughed, bitterly, into Original Cindy's shoulder, “Not that it worked. Alec still betrayed me to them and got me to lead them right to Logan.”

“Alec?” That was not the name Original Cindy had been expecting to come out of Max's mouth. Honestly she'd been expecting someone she'd never heard of, but, “That explains so much about you two.”

“Whatever,” Max said as she sat up and wiped her eyes. “This is my baby, he just donated some DNA into the mix.”

“Damn straight, don't need no boys to raise the bitty bit.” Original Cindy stood up to go make some tea, “Original Cindy is here for you boo.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I've been wanting to write for awhile, so I intend to expand on it. I hope you liked what I have.


End file.
